<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenger meet their Actors by GDogDfeld124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849210">Avenger meet their Actors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124'>GDogDfeld124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers meet their Actors, Other, Short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenger meet their Actors that’s all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Mark Ruffalo, Robert Downey Jr. &amp; Tom Holland, Steve Rogers &amp; Chris Evans, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avenger meet their Actors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers and Spider-Man were investigating a weird portal that just appeared out of no where, and this would have been fine if a certain someone, namely Clint, didn’t accidentally go through it and then didn’t come back. The Avengers went through the portal expecting danger all geared up and ready to fight. What happened next they really didn’t expect. <br/>Tony’s POV <br/>Tony landed the jet and walked out Peter by his side with confidence and he walked through the portal ready to face whatever danger was on the other side. Tony walked through and at first he didn’t understand what he was seeing. A group of people, who looked familiar like them, were surrounding a freaked out Clint who was talking ecstatically and... rambling excitedly? At the sound of Tony’s suit landing all the people turned to look at him and Peter. Tony put a protective arm in front of his Peter while the person who looked like him approached. “Who are you?” The other him spoke. “Woah your suit looks really cool! Did you make it?” The other Peter said, in a British accent?! “Yeah I made it kid? I’m Tony Stark.” Tony said looking at the other Peter in confusion. “Uhh why do you have a British accent I’m from Queens?” Peter said taking off his mask. The other Peter looked at him shocked “oh my gosh you look exactly like me!” The other Peter said excitedly! Then the other Tony put an arm in front of the other Peter “calm down kid we don’t know where these people came from and who they are.” The other him said protectively. “What’s your real name?” The other Tony said. “What’s your name?” Tony countered. “I’m Robert Downey Jr. thats who!” Robert said angrily at Tony. “Then why do you look like me.” Tony said exiting his suit. Robert backed up and brought the other Peter with him. “Woah that’s real!?” The other Peter said amazed. “I’m Tom... Holland, by the way.” Tom said still star struck. <br/>Tom’s POV <br/>By now the other avengers have come through and started greeting their other selves. But once Bruce Banner walked through Tom immediately ran over to him ignoring the yell from Robert to stay away. “Mark! I mean Bruce!” Tom said excitedly already sure of what was going on. “Can you really turn into the hulk?” Tom said and Bruce looked up at him shyly “Umm yeah?” Bruce said unsure why Peter didn’t know that already. “I’m Tom Holland btw” Tom said shaking Bruce’s hand. ‘Oh so that’s why’ Bruce said nodding and smiled at the weird British Peter. Then Mark came over and held Tom back “sorry about him he is energetic.” Mark said chuckling. Tom then went over to the real Steve Rogers and Chris Evans. “Woah do you really have super strength!” Tom asked rhetorically. “So this is your universe’s Peter?” Steve asked Chris “yup meet Tom Holland.” Chris said clapping Tom on the shoulder. “Are you Spider-Man in this universe too?” STEVE ROGERS asked “Uh no, I only play Spider-Man in the movies” Tom said getting shy under the two gazes of both Chris and Steve. “But I can do a backflip!” Tom said stepping back and doing a backflip. Chris and Robert clapped at the act Robert a little jealous that not even he could do that. Then Tom remembered something ‘he was Spider-Man and Spider-Man was here, Peter Parker existed!’ Tom then ran over to Peter and said “can you really stick to walls and stuff because that is super cool and I was wondering if you could show me... Uh us.” Tom said rambling happily then a little unsure. “Yeah of course I can!” Peter said jumping up on the ceiling and then using a web to hang upside down. “Cool!” Tom said amazed. <br/>Robert’s POV<br/>“So that was Tom?” Tony asked confused “Yup.” Robert said ‘this day just gets weirder and weirder’ Robert thought trying to process what was happening. “So who did you say you were again.” Robert turned to Tony and sighed still a little freaked out. ‘It’s like looking in a mirror’ “Robert Downey Jr. I play you in the marvel movies.” Robert said shaking Tony’s hand. “Man, Tom fanboys just as much as Peter!” Tony said laughing at the sight of Tom going to each avenger and excitedly talking to them. “Well it’s not everyday you get to meet superhero’s who are real and have real powers.” Robert said watching Tom also amusement in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>